Inolvidable
by Randa1
Summary: Como hubiese sido la historia de Kenshin y Kaoru si el padre de ella no hubiese muerto y permanecido en el dojo?


Inolvidable

Este fic va dedicado a Hibari, Gaby Hyat y a M.S.Arashi Ssuemragi, gracias por el apoyo, para ustedes mi primer Kenshin Kaoru .. er.. no se pondran bravas por haberles dedicado uno dramatico.. porque me inspire en el aova memorias futuras.. Kenji ahí me cayo de la patada...

Ok, me estoy lanzando con otra historia de Rurouni Kenshin, pero esta es diferente a lo que les tengo acostumbrado.

Siempre todas mis historias son Aoshi/ Misao, ahora les llego el turno a Kenshin y Kaoru ser la pareja protagonica

La idea surgio de la posibilidad de que hubiese ocurrido si el padre de Kaoru no hubiese muerto en la guerra y el hubiese retornado y terminado de criarla

Como hubiesen sido las aventuras del Ronin Kenshin Himura y su descubrimiento de que es Battosai?

Como seria su relacion con Kaoru y con el señor Kamiya?

Que tan diferentes habrian sido las cosas?

Espero que les guste

Capitulo 1

Una historia diferente, Kenshin el Ronin

Señor Himura – llamo afablemente el vendedor-, justamente ahora acaban de llegar las flores que usted buscaba

Entonces deme un ramo por favor

Al momento

El vendedor preparo un ramo de lirios para Kenshin, las flores favoritas de Kaoru . Sonriene se dirigio al Dojo, esperando que el entrenamiento con el señor Kamiya, haya terminado

Caminando por la ciudad, paso justamente por el punto donde habia conocido a su Kaoru años atrás. Cuantos recuerdos y vivencias en esas calles ... cuantas anecdotas en diez años.. toda una pequeña vida

Para el era una de tantas visitas a Tokio despues de tanto errar por el pais, sencillamente seguiria con su camino sin detenerse, hasta que una voz en la oscuridad le llamo:

Battosai el destajador – llamo la voz

Atento y en guardia, Kenshin voltea para encarara a la persona que le llamo

Te crees muy astuto al presentare de esa manera Battosai? – dijo una joven vestida con obi de entrenamiento, que portaba una espada de madera, al tiempo que se ponia en guardia y se lanzaba al ataque- defiendete! – grito

Para Kenshin no fue cosa dificil esquivarla, mas debia saber que era lo que esta chica pretendia, como era que sabia que el era Battosai y porque lo ataca, porque busca a Battosai?

Habilmente evitaba sus ataques, llegado el momento, pretendio resbalar y caer, para si poner fin a esa comedia

Detente- le dijo-, un Ronin, eso es lo que soy – explico mostrando su espada de filo invertido-, solo un Ronin

Permitio que la chica tomase la espada y examinara el filo, en tanto continuaba explicando

No podria dañar a nadie con esta espada vez?

El sermon que la chica le propino, pero el somido de los silbatos de la policia dando la alerta y los gritos atrajeron su atencion

Gritaban que Battosaui atacaba de nuevo

Kenshin corrio tras de ella, alguien estaba usando su nombre para cometer que sabe que crimenes

Debia ser detenido

Llego apenas a tiempo para evitar que el falso Battosai cortara a la chica en dos

Tuvo que dejarlo Huir, el atender las heridas de la chica era lo mas importantes, e impotente vio como el falso Battosai declaraba usar el estilo Kamiya Kashin

El estilo Kamiya Kashin, ese es nuestro estilo – dijo la chica antes de caer desmayada

Por medio de los policias, transporto a la chica hasta el dojo al cual pertenecia. E n la puerta , un hombre de edad madura corrio a su encuentro

Kaoru ¡ – clamo el hombre-, que ocurrió?

Fue atacada por Battosai – declaro un policia-, de no ser por este joven ahora estaría muerta

Por favor , llevémosla adentro

El hombre solicito al policia el favor de que mandara a alguien por el medico de la familia, el Dr Genzai. Mmientras, el y Kenshin atendieron las heridas de la chica

Después que el doctor llegara y aprobara el tratamiento, dejaron ala chica, cuyo nombre supo era Kaoru, dormir tranquila

Ha sido una descortesía mia – dijo el hombre-, permitame presentarme y agradecerle como se merece. Mi nombre es Asato Kamiya, soy el maestro de este dojo

Mi nombre es Kenshin Himura

Gracias por ayudar a mi hija Kaoru

No fue nada, ella es una chica muy valiente

Si, lamentablemente ese aspecto de ella la hace actuara impulsivamente

Pero digame señor, que es ese asunto de Battosai, porque ella quiere retarlo?

Ese hombre Battosai, ha estado matando desde hace semanas, y cada vez que lo hace,se declara alumno de este dojo

Y al ser alumno de este dojo, le da mala fama al mismo

Exactamente

Desde que este asunto comenzo he estado patrullando en busca de este hombre pero no he podido dar con el, le he prohibido a mi hija salir en su busca – viendo hacia la puerta del cuarto de la chica-, pero es muy terca y anoche aprovecho que sali en mi ronda para escaparse

A mi me parece que la señorita Kaoru solo esta preocupada por su seguridad y por proteger este dojo, no la culparia

Yo tampoco, solo que no me perdonaria que algo malo le sucediese en fin, estoy muy agradecido con usted por su ayuda, si desea, puede quedarse aquí si no tiene algun otro lugar

No quisiera molestar

Insisto

Acepto su invitacion, muchas gracias

Antes que saliera el sol Kenshin desperto, pase por el dojo y encontro al señor Kamiya meditando en la sala de entrenamiento,. Penso que era su deber devolver en algun grado las amabilidades prodigadas, por lo que en silencio fue hasta el mercado donde los vendedores abrian sus puestos exponiendo la mercaderia

Cuando tuvo lo necesario volvio al dojo, entro a la cocina y comenzo a preparar un rico desayuno

Buenos dias – dijo el señor Kamiya al entra a la cocina-, veo que se ha levantado temprano

Queria prepara el desayuno para agradecerle su gesto de dejarme quedar aquí

Eso no es necesario, le dije que usted es nuestro huesped

Me sentiria mas comodo si me permitiera hacerlo

Bien, no lo entretendré mas

Que es lo que huele tan bien? – dijo Kaoru al entra a la cocina

Hija, que bueno que despertastes

Que hace el aquí? – pregunto señalando a Kenshin, al momento, por su cabeza cruzaron las imágenes de la noche anterior-, .. ahora recuerdo, usted me ayudo anoche

Y yo le invite a que se quedara el tiempo que desee, sin la ayuda del señor Himura te podria haber pasado cualquier cosa

Pero ese hombre.. hay que detenerlo, y anoche estuve tan cerca

Cerca de que te eliminara – le regaño el señor Kamiya-, por los momentos tienes terminantemente prohibido salir de la casa señorita mas que para impartir las clases

Pero papa

He hablado – a Kenshin-, le agradezco una vez mas su ayuda y me disculpo por la escena que ha presenciado

No se preocupe seño, pero hay algo que quisiera preguntarle

Digame

Por casualidad no ha tenido algun ex alumno que tuviese alguna lesión en la mano derecha?

En la mano derecha, porque preguntas eso?

Es que note que el atacante utiliza la mano izquierda a pesar de no ser Zurdo, se ha adecuado a usar la mano izquierda, probablemente por alguna lesión en la derecha

En este dojo.. imposible! – exclamo Kaoru-, ningun alumno de este dojo se convertiria en un asesino, el estilo Kamiya Kashin esta hecho para proteger a la gente, no para matar

Entiendo, y me disculpo si les ofendi

No ha habido ofensa alguna – dijo el señor Kamiya-, al contrario, ha sido de mucha utilidad

A que te refieres papa?

A nada, tu termina de comer y vuelves a la cama

Pero

Puedo abusar de usted señor Himura y pedirle qu ese cerciore que mi hija no abandone el dojo, voy ahora mismo a la policia

No necesito niñera!

Kaoru, te quedaras – ordeno dando por zanjado el asunto, después pregunto nuevamente a Kenshin-, entonces señor Himura?

Puede contar conmigo – respondio Kenshin, mirando de reojo a Kaoru, que solo se levanto de la mesa y salio de la cocina en silencio

A la hora del almuerzo, Kenshin quizo llevarle una bandeja, toco la puerta de la habitacion, pero nadie le contesto

Ella se encontraba dentro, de eso no habia la menor duda, sencillamente le hacia la ley del hielo

Señorita Kaoru – le dijo-, su padre es un hombre muy bueno que la quiere mucho, para el su seguridad y felicidad es mas importante que este dojo, un dojo puede volver a levantarse, pero nunca podria recuperarla si ese hombre le hiciera daño. Acepte cuidar de usted porque se lo mucho que el se preocupa, si usted no quiere verme, con gustó me marchare cuando el regrese

Despues de dicho esto, se alejo y continuo con sus labores

En su futton, Kaoru se preguntaba porque no le abrio la puerta?

El joven pelirrojo solo queria ayudar, y por mas que le disgustara admitirlo, el tenia la razon, se habia comportado como una niña malcriada e irreflexiva, aun asi, su orgullo libraba una fuerte batalla

El señor Kamiya llego esa noche con el rostro ceñudo, cruzo unas cuantas palabras con Kenshin y con Kaoru, luego se retiro a su habitacion

Sea lo que sea que le rebelo el dato de Kenshin, perturbo sobremanera al Señor Kamiya

Ya todos se habian retirado a sus habitaciones ciando Kaoru decidiopor fin salir de su habitacion

Todo un dia de reflexion le sirvio para poner las ideas en claro

Lo primero que hizo fue a ver a Kenshin para pedirle disculpas por su grosero comportamiento, mas al llegar a su habitacion, este no estaba

Kenshin se habia marcahado

Su corazon se oprimio ante la idea, no queria que se fuese de esa manera, corrido por su frialdad

Trato de volver a su habitacion y dormir un poco hasta que recordo un pequeño detalle

Cuando tenia cinco años, poco antes que su padre partiera hacia la guerra, presencio una escena que la atemorizo sobremanera

Uno de los estudiantes de su padre, un hombre alto y fornido, tan feo como los monstrupos de sus pesadillas, ataco y derroto a varios alumnos

Pero no se limito con derrotarlos, el hombre continuo atacándola hasta heririlos de gravedad

De repente, entra su padre, le regaño por su comportamiento a lao que Hiei contesto que no creia que la espada sirviese para proteger, la espada es un arma que sirve para matar y que era lo que a el mas le gustaba, ya no lo necesitaba, ahora el era el mas fuerte

Despues, se lanzo al ataque

Con suma facilidad, el señor Kamiya esquivo el ataque y contraataco con fuerza, hiriendo asi a Hiei en la mano derecha, fracturandole el pulgar

De ahora en adelante no podras sostener una espada, no con esa mano. Vete, estas expulsado de este dojo

La pequeña Kaoru nunca en sus cortos años habia contemplado tanto odio como el que vio en los ojos de Hiei ese dia, en verdad parecia un demonio

Ante este r4ecuerdo, corrio para cerciorarse en los registros del dojo acerca de Hiei, tal vez una pista que los guíe hasta su paradero

Al acercarse a la sala de entrenamiento, un grupo de hombres le cerro el paso

Estaban liderizados por el tal Hiei

Tu! – exclamo Kaoru, tomando una de las espadas de Bambu de la pared-, te derrotare – grito antes de lanzarse al ataque-, mas el hombre era mas habil que ella y fue facilmente sometida y tonada como rehen

Afuera se escuchaban ruidos de pelea, su padre trataba de abirse paso

Hiei ordeno que le dejasen entrar, y al tener la señor Kamiya frente a el le ordeno:

Incate de rodillas y suplica piedad – apuntando a Kaoru con su espada-, o ella morira

Debi suponer que eras tu desde el principio

De rodillas

Papa, no!

De repente, uno de los hombres entra al dojo, uno de los vigias

Que sucede? Ichizaki – pregunta Hiei

Es... tan.. fuerte – susurro antes de caer al piso

Tras el, entra Kenshin

Vete Kenshin, no eres rival para el

Quien eres tu, acaso otro que defiende esas estupidas ideas? – pregunto Hiei

No – respondio Kenshin-, no soy como el señor Kamiya o la señorita Kaoru. Kendo es una tecnica de combate que sirve .. solo sirve para matar, pero hay personas amables que nunca han hecho nada como el señor Kamiya que piensa lo contrario, y esa es la verdad que me gustaria que fuese

arghh, tonto, matenlo – ordeno a sus hombre

Atrás! – conmino Kenshin-, no quiero mas heridos

No habra mas heridos – respondio uno de los hombres en tanto se lanzaba al ataque-, solo mas muertos, tu!

Velozmente Kenshin desenfunda su espada, dejando con este movimiento inconsciente a sus atacantes

El señor Kamiya aprovecha esta distraccion para atacar a sus captores y arranca a Kaoru del agarre de Hiei, pero el esfuerzo le pasa factura, el señor Kamiya, desde que volvio de la guerra no fue el mismo

Enfermo en el frente, y ahora, cada vez que hace grandes esfuerzos, su corazon late con fuerza provocandole un fuerte dolor en el pecho

Presa de este dolor, cae al suelo de rodillas

Hiei trata de atacarlo. Mas Kenshin continuaba luchando y dando cuenta de los hombres de Hiei

Esto es imposible! – exclamaba aterrorizado uno de los hombres ante el arrase del pelirrojo-, acaba con tantos a ala vez, es magia

No – corrigio en vos baja el señor Kamiya-, solo es rapido

Que? – le escucho Kaoru

Puede leer los movimientos de su oponente y adelantarse

Solo aclarare un acosa mas – puntualizo Kenshin-, la tecnica utilizada por Battosai el destajador no es la Kamiya Kashin, ni esa desarrollada por ti Hiei. El estilo Hiten Mitsuruji es la usada por el, una tecnica de gran velocidad que se asegura de derrotar al enemigo

Entonces el es...- dijo Kaoru

Battosai el destajador – completo el Señor Kamiya-, me lo suponia, la descripcion concordaba, pelirrojo y una cicatriz en forma de x en el rostro ...

Asi que tu eres Battosai – deijo Hiei-, pues aquí yo soy el mas capacitado para llevar ese nombre, te matare y yo sere el unico Battosai .- declaro antes de lanzarse contra Kenshin, que salto alto y desaparecio-, a donde se fue? – pregunto al perderlo de vista

Aquí estoy- respondio Kenshin segundos antes de atacar a Hiei y herirlo en su mano izquierda- de ahora en adelante no podras sostener ninguna espada, toma a tus hombres y sal de aquí

Entonces fue que notaron algo, los hombres heridos por Kenshin no estaban muertos, solo inconcientes

Ve con la policia – le ordeno Kenshin a uno de ellos-, y diles lo que aquí ocurrio

El sujeto asintio temeroso y salio en busca de la policia

Lamento haberles traido tantos problemas – se disculpo Kenshin ante el señor Kamiya y su hija-, me marchare ahora mismo

Espera – llamo el señor Kamiya-, te ofreci mi hospitalidad y no pienso retirarla, no me importa lo demas

Pero si permanezco aquí, les sera mas dificil limpiar su nombre

Y quien dice que invitamos al destajador – dijo Kaoru-, te queremos a ti, a Kenshin el Ronin

Es verdad – concordo el Señor Kamiya

Kenshin volteo y miro a las dos personas que ahora le abrian la puerta de su hogar para darle albergue

Es probable que en cualquier momento me marche – advirtio

No antes que el nombre del dojo quede limpio – refuto Kaoru, caminando hacia el

Les advierto que entonces ayudare en las labores del dojo mientras permanezca en este lugar

De todos modos cocinas mejor que mi padre y que yo – continuo bromenado Kaoru, lanzando repentinamente un golpe al joven, que cayo al suelo semi-inconciente

Grandisimo Baka, se suponia que lo esquivarias

Eres mas fuerte que yo – se quejaba Kenshin, en tanto el señor Kamiya lo recogia del suelo

Esa mañana, Sensei Kamiya observaba como el doctor Genzai curaba al nuevo miembro de su dojo, en tanto Kaoru le retaba por lo cobarde que se comportaba ante la curación y las pequeñas Ayame y Suzume le hacian coro divertidas

El Ronin Kenshin habia entrado en sus vidas .. para bien o para mal...

N/A: Bien, en un principio solo seran las adaptaciones de algunos capitulos claves, solo para introducir al señor Kamiya, no pienso rescribir la serie, estemos claros, seria un sacrilegio .. y soy egomaniaca pero no tanto

Veran, hay una trama y necesitaba sentar las bases, en el proximo capitulo veremos lo que significo la estadia de Kenshin en el dojo Kamiya desde el punto de vista del padre de Kaoru y comenzara la verdadera trama del fic

Este fic sera cortico, tres capitulos, cuatro si me pongo descriptiva – algo que no sueñen que hare-, despues de este si continuare con los que tengo pendientes en esta seccion como lo son Viento Sagrado y Lazos Secretos

Entonces, nos vemos en el proximo capitulo

Chaup

Randa


End file.
